


take it or leave it

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, minor mashu/ren and mashu/nayuta, sorry i made mashu an even worse guy this time around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mashu has a gift for Nayuta, and he won't take no for an answer.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	take it or leave it

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this counts as a sequel to [do it for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383119) but its in the same verse and takes place (days) afterward anyway. I just needed a vehicle for this v questionable NayuRen idea growing in my head and it slotted into the verse perfectly xD but you dont have to read it to enjoy this fic!
> 
> !!WARNING!! This fic is about Nayuta being blackmailed into having sex with a drugged Ren by Mashu. There are also mentions of past incidents of Mashu coercing Ren and Nayuta into sexual favors. Please dont read it if thats not something youre into!

After finishing a show, Nayuta rarely wanted to do anything besides have some peace and quiet and take a load off. Yet, recently, he'd become accustomed to a certain face in the crowd, a far too bright figure in his vision that would wait outside his dressing room if he could like some kind of dog. Or, failing that, Nayuta could expect his cellphone to light up nonstop with incoming messages from a Ren Nanahoshi. Initially he'd hated Ren's overly talkative nature, the way he chased after him and couldn't hold still, but he'd grown disgustingly used to it in such a short amount of time.

Yet the tale-tell buzzing of his phone hadn't started, and Ren hadn't shown up backstage either. He couldn't find that face tonight either - not that he'd been looking for it. If it were any else, Nayuta would have assumed he'd simply lost interest in the show, but Ren had told him he was looking forward to it earlier in the day.

"Is something wrong, Nayuta?" Kenta was as observant as ever.

Nayuta's face twisted in a scowl, hating to think that he was actually affected by something as minor as Ren not gushing over him after a concert. That he was actually worried something might have happened to him. He drained the bottle in his hand and handed it over to Kenta, muttering, "I could use more water."

The little smile Kenta made as he went to retrieve another bottle was a little too knowing for Nayuta's liking. After a moment, he pulled out his phone to double check that he hadn't missed any earlier messages, or maybe a call.

Rather than anything from Ren, however, there was a text from Mashu. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he knew he couldn't, not when Mashu contacted him directly. His mood plummeted further as he read the message, the successful show now the furthest thing from his mind. _There's something we must discuss tonight_ _,_ it said, and listed the room number at a nearby hotel.

Nayuta shoved the phone into his pocket and snatched the fresh bottle from Kenta's hand, inwardly cursing.

It was obvious what the slimy bastard wanted to "discuss" with him, but this deep into it, Nayuta was used to the arrangement, too. He'd do another "favor" down on his knees that would ensure Mashu's full cooperation in prioritizing GYROAXIA at the label going forward and go back to the sharehouse to focus on his music. Soon enough he'd be able to discard Mashu entirely - once they'd accrued more, more fame and popularity, until everyone knew his name, and the label would bend over backwards to accommodate him.

Sometimes he actively looked forward to the satisfaction he'd have from dumping Mashu on his ass, but most days, he couldn't give a shit either way. It wasn't like he was a prude or a shrinking violet. He knew worse things happened in the industry, that sucking a dick a few times a month was hardly anything to complain about. So he didn't.

Ever since they'd started touring, however, Mashu's requests had become further in between. Too preoccupied with doing his damn job for once, Nayuta guessed. He only hoped he hadn't gotten pent up in the meantime. He knew very well that Mashu wasn't concerned with the pleasure of sex, but the way Nayuta hated it, the way he could humiliate him by making him pay with his mouth. That was why Nayuta made sure to bury any of those feelings as quickly as they flared up in his chest, so as not to give Mashu any extra satisfaction.

It was another hour before he was standing in front of the hotel room, avoiding the band's usual after-concert celebration. He didn't have the patience for that kind of loud overly-friendly bullshit normally, but even it would be preferable to what he was doing here. Nayuta shook his head, pushing away those stupid thoughts, looking for his strength and determination instead. He'd get this over with the same way he did every time, go home, and work on his next song.

He knocked. Mashu was usually quite prompt when he came by, as though he had nothing better to do than wait by the door for him to get there. Not tonight, however. He growled under his breath and slammed his fist against the door harder.

Finally, the door opened. Mashu seemed to be - smiling, the corners of his eyes strangely upturned at the edges, as though he'd been interrupted in the middle of listening to an amusing joke. Nayuta didn't like it one bit. He pushed past him into the room, unwilling to dwell on it for too long. "The usual, right?"

"Eager to get to it, aren't you, Asahi? But I admit I like your straightforwardness." Mashu shut the door behind them and locked it tight before taking a seat. The room was a little bigger than the ones they usually met up in - a suite, with a separate room for the bed. Nayuta didn't like to admit that he preferred it better this way, that there was always a secret worry that one day Mashu would demand more of him than a blowjob. The worst part was that Nayuta wasn't sure how he would respond to it. Thankfully Mashu seemed to like surer bets, so he never drove him too far or called him too often, unwilling to jeopardize their arrangement.

Nayuta hated being on his knees and Mashu chose the armchair over the couch for that very reason. He could already feel the deep lines of his grimace etching themselves deeply as he got down between Mashu's legs.

"I _really_ don't like that look on your face today," he growled low. The little curl tugging at the end of Mashu's mouth hadn't disappeared in the slightest. He insisted on Nayuta doing everything himself, of course, but when he reached out for Mashu's belt, Mashu let out an honest-to-god chuckle. The sound of it grated on his ears.

Mashu brushed his hands away from the belt buckle as he spoke. "I'm sorry to say there's actually a different reason I've called you over today, Asahi." Nayuta was too happy to wrench himself out of the submissive position and climb to his feet, but his wariness only increased at those words. What the hell else could he have planned for him, then? "You'll find it in the other room," Mashu said.

The bedroom. Nayuta felt his stomach clench, and he glared daggers at Mashu for daring to go there. "I'm not letting you fuck me, asshole."

"I wouldn't dream of it. You've been doing so well with everything lately and GYROAXIA's sales have only been climbing higher, so... I've actually prepared a little present for you."

Nayuta wasn't stupid enough to believe whatever Mashu was offering was that magnanimous. If so, why hadn't he called him and told him directly what he wanted? Why hadn't he provided it in front of the other band members, or in his office? Instead Mashu was waiting for him at a high floor suite in a classy hotel, telling him to go deeper within. Nayuta could smell the unpleasant trap from miles away. "You can keep your present. Your thoughts are enough," Nayuta spat out the words like it was an insult.

Mashu sighed and shook his head, seemingly willing to take Nayuta's refusal at face value. "I thought you'd quite like it but if you don't want it, I won't mind enjoying him in your stead."

...Him?

Suddenly, Nayuta had a very bad feeling. The worry from earlier in the day returned, compounded as he thought of the way Ren had missed his concert without sending any word, that he hadn't even responded to the single text that Nayuta gave in to sending during the cab over.

He'd been two steps away from the door to the hallway, but then he was whirling on his heel, rushing forward to throw open the bedroom door.

The sight before him was exactly as he'd feared. A slender figure with deep blue curls, laid out in the center of the Queen-sized mattress, arms folded over his stomach like some sort of sleeping beauty.

A rush of horror and outrage ripped through him as he looked over his shoulder. "Mashu." Anger dripped from his every word. "What the fuck did you do to Nanahoshi?"

"Just a sedative to calm him down. He came here of his own free will, of course. He wanted to discuss Argonavis being cut from the battle of the bands..."

Sickness stirred in Nayuta's gut. "Don't tell me... You've got him involved in your bullshit favors, too? Fuck, no wonder you've been pushing Argonavis so hard." It all made sense, why he hadn't been contacting Nayuta as much since Argonavis had opened for them... He'd fixated on a new group - a new vocalist who was determined to sing in front of the crowds, only Ren was different from Nayuta. He was pure, naive, and easily fell into Mashu's trap.

Mashu's voice had a grinning quality to it, even as his expression stayed the same. "He was all too eager to cooperate once I told him that the singer he'd been chasing so intently had done the same..."

Nayuta wasn't sure what part was worse - that he'd been used to convince Ren to do something horrible or that this meant Ren of all people was aware of what he'd done for an edge. He shook that thought away and told him firmly, "I'm getting Ren out of here and you'd better not get in my way."

"Unfortunately, Asahi, that's not what I'm offering for you. You can choose whether to leave, but Nanahoshi-kun is staying here."

Nayuta didn't know what he was about to do, halfway to throwing fists with Mashu despite the disadvantage he had in size. Before he could make the decision on lashing out, Mashu silently raised his cell phone. There was a moving image displayed, one that took a moment to register. The anger burning in Nayuta's gut raged and then, was snuffed out. It showed a familiar head of blue hair in someone's lap, pulling back until his face was fully recognizable. Ren's eyes were dull as the length of a man's cock slipped out from his lips, white fluid spilling down his chin.

"You _bastard_."

"We both know a scandal about you or I would be against either of our interests... but the same isn't true for Nanahoshi-kun here. If someone spread this kind of video online... Well, GYROAXIA would face no backlash whatsoever." It disgusted Nayuta to realize that how true that was, how emotionlessly Mashu could completely destroy Ren's future, and possibly his entire life. His fingernails bit into his skin, hard enough to draw blood. Of course Nayuta didn't want Ren's career to end here, not when he had so much potential to reach his level. And he couldn't imagine the sort of fallout that would happen on a social level. The thought of Ren going through even more pain just because of Mashu's bullshit made him so angry he didn't know what to do. He felt horrifyingly impotent, as powerless in his life now as he had as a child.

As much as Nayuta didn't want to play Mashu's game, what else could he do? There were only three options for him, and Mashu knew very well how much worse the other two were. Even if Ren hated him afterward, Nayuta knew he couldn't leave him to Mashu.

"You brought me here just so I would rape Nanahoshi?" he ground out.

Mashu walked to the bedside, and Nayuta knew that he'd lose it if he had to watch Mashu lay another hand on him. Instead, he leaned over the mattress and held his hand in front of Ren's face. "It won't be rape. Right, Nanahoshi-kun?" Mashu snapped his fingers in front of his eyes a few times.

As though a spell were being undone, Ren's purple eyes were fluttering open. "Nn..." Ren fixated on him all too soon. "Nayuta-kun?!" he blurted and sat up immediately. The sudden movement seemed to hurt him, and he clutched at his head, wavering, dizzy.

Nayuta couldn't help himself - he was at Ren's side in a moment, grabbing his shoulders to stabilize him. "Nanahoshi," he said low. "What the hell did he do to you?"

"I-I don't know..." Ren leaned into his touch. Nayuta noticed it now that they were in close quarters, how Ren's face was flushed, that his eyes were slightly unfocused. "My... body feels hot. I can't..."

Nayuta wrapped an arm around Ren, pulling him closer to his side of the bed, away from Mashu. Ren let out a quiet moan, nuzzling against the crook of his arm. Nayuta's stomach dropped, and he turned toward Mashu. "You drugged him."

Unsurprisingly, the accusation didn't stir Mashu at all. "I gave him a little something to make things more interesting. Now, Nanahoshi-kun. Asahi will be able to help you if you want." His voice took on a faux-gentle texture, trying to seep in through Ren's drug-addled state. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You like Nayuta Asahi?"

It seemed to do its work. The words managed to penetrate Ren's brain, make him smile softly, dazed, as he looked up at Nayuta's face. Part of Nayuta wanted to slap the sense into him, but the other half was afraid to do it. If Ren was aware of exactly what he was going to do to him, he'd only suffer more, wouldn't he?

"Yeah..." Ren was nuzzling against him, in a way that Nayuta only wished he could despise. Instead, his every hair was standing on end, utterly aware of Ren's body brushing his own, his lips forming around the words, "Nayuta-kun is so amazing..."

Nayuta squeezed him closer to his side and ignored the little sigh Ren made. He wished there was a way to crush Mashu's awful, amused expression into pieces. But here, Nayuta couldn't help but concede to him. As painful as it was, he couldn't abandon Ren.

"If I do this..." Nayuta said, looking deep into Mashu's face. "You'll let him go. You won't ever contact him to do one of your favors again. And if he's stupid enough to ask, you refuse him outright." Nayuta wanted to pretend his voice wasn't wavering, filled with the raw intensity that weaved its way into his music. "If you ever fucking touch him again, I won't give a shit about what kind of scandal I'd cause."

Mashu's eyebrows raised, an uncharacteristic look of surprise coming over his face. "Hm. So Nanahoshi-kun means that much to you. Very well. I wouldn't want to lose my prized vocalist."

"Delete that video, too. And any copy you made of it."

"When you're finished enjoying your present," he said.

Nayuta hated hearing such a despicable thing being described in those words. He swallowed, hesitating, and then asked, "What do I have to do?"

"You just have to help out your poor friend." His voice softened again, directed toward Ren, who had been idly sinking into Nayuta's embrace. "Where does it hurt most, Nanahoshi-kun?"

At the words, Ren's head shot up, confused. His face flushed deeper and he said, "...My stomach."

"It's a little lower than that, isn't it?"

Ren lowered his eyes, looking more flustered. "...Yes. It's... throbbing inside..."

The way Mashu was leading Ren into saying these things made Nayuta feel almost as awful as the confirmation of what Mashu wanted from him. "I get it already, Mashu." He jerked his head to the side. "Now get out of my sight. If I have to see your face, I won't be able to get it up."

Mashu smiled at his words, and stood from the bed. The creaking of a cushion told Nayuta that he'd taken a seat in the corner chair. It was a given that he was going to watch, but at least Nayuta wouldn't have to be aware of his perverse expressions the way he usually was.

"...Nanahoshi," Nayuta started gently. Ren's eyes fixed on him as best they could. "I'm going to help you. It might be uncomfortable at first, but you'll feel better afterward."

Ren laid back onto the bed obediently - he must have been aware what was going to happen on some level. The thought made him freeze for a moment. Could he really force himself to do this? Was there no way out of this that didn't involve hurting Nanahoshi in one way or another? But Ren's hand reached upward, pressing against his cheek. "It's okay if it's Nayuta-kun..." he murmured. There was a hint of desperation in his eyes, pleading him to help despite the circumstances. It made his chest squeeze up to hear.

"Then, I'm doing it, Nanahoshi." Nayuta pushed his fingers into Ren's pants and tugged them down, off his legs. His cock sprung outward as he did so, already hard like Nayuta suspected. "I'm sorry," Ren babbled, "my body just feels so weird!"

"There's nothing you need to apologize for," Nayuta said sharply. He stared down, between Ren's legs, knowing he'd have to stimulate him from the inside to get them out of here. Mashu would have been satisfied if he got to fucking Ren right away, but Nayuta knew Ren had to be a virgin. Even if it took longer, he wanted to make this as easy for him as he could. There was a small bottle of lubricant perched between the pillows that Nayuta snatched up. He coated his fingers in the fluid and pressed them to the pucker of Ren's hole.

Ren gasped, but he didn't shy away from it. No, when Nayuta carefully pushed one finger inside him, Ren let out a moan, and quickly covered his mouth. His body moved into it, taking Nayuta's digit further. It was incredibly hot inside him. The temperature, and the way his muscles eased up around him, sucking him in, had to be due to the drug Mashu had given him. Slowly Nayuta tried to squeeze in another finger, and found that Ren eagerly took that one too, his head lolling back onto the mattress. "Na-Nayuta," he moaned into his palm.

It was simple to find the swollen knot of his prostate, and when he rubbed it, Ren's whole body jerked upward, and he clutched at Nayuta's shoulders.

"Do you want me to stop?" Nayuta asked despite himself, knowing that if Ren said yes, he'd have to ease him into going through with it anyway. But Ren shook his head, and when Nayuta carefully probed the spot again, he gave a high-pitched moan. It was a relief to know that Ren was enjoying it on some level, that he wasn't fighting him the way he feared. Nayuta continued to massage that spot, until Ren was practically riding his fingers, pushing his ass into his hand to take him further. His cock pressed against Nayuta's stomach, smearing his shirt with precum.

Ren was panting hard, asking for "More" in a tiny voice with hazy eyes, when Nayuta realized his breathing was just as uneven. With a mixture of shame and horror, he realized that he was excited to do this to Ren, even in this situation. His cock was straining against his pants, harder than it'd ever gotten without him touching it directly. Ren's sweet voice, the way he was begging and calling his name, the way he clutched at his fingers whenever he moved - it had all stirred an unwilling arousal in his gut.

Even the knowledge that he was being forced into doing it, that this was the lesser of all evils, did nothing to comfort him. At the end of the day, the fact that Ren was out of his mind after being drugged and Nayuta wanted to fuck him anyway.

"Please, Nayuta-kun..." Ren whimpered, asking for something he wasn't even aware of. Nayuta swallowed and took his words at face value, unzipping his pants. His cock was aching, and the thought of being inside Ren was frustratingly exciting. He wanted it so much.

"...I'm going to use my dick next." Nayuta pulled his fingers free and spread a generous amount of lube over his length.

"Huh...?" Ren's soft purple eyes were looking up at him, then down at Nayuta's cock. The realization seemed to finally strike him and he muttered, "I-I don't know if it'll fit."

"Nanahoshi," he breathed. "Just relax and it'll be fine." Nayuta inched himself forward, pressing his tip against Ren's hole. There was a moment where Nayuta was worried it wouldn't fit inside him after all, but then the tight ring of muscle eased, letting Nayuta in.

"N-Nayuta-kun," Ren choked out. His hands were clenched in Nayuta's jacket, eyes wincing as Nayuta forced himself further inside. Nayuta's head was going fuzzy and his breath picked up, dangerously rough at the sensation of filling Ren's ass. He was so, so tight, and hot and easy to thrust into, so much so that Nayuta couldn't help himself from doing so right away. "N-no, wait, Nayuta-kun," he whimpered, "it hurts..."

Nayuta bit at his bottom lip, trying to slow down for Ren's sake, but it felt too good to stop. His hands naturally fell at Ren's hips, pulling him closer, so he could push himself all the way to the base. Ren groaned and this time, it wasn't in pleasure. The sound of it should have killed the fire of arousal, but Nayuta's cock was still as hard as ever. "Bear with it for now," he pleaded with Ren, hoping he'd understand, that he'd relax so he wouldn't feel so damn good on his cock, squeezing him tight. "It'll..." Nayuta lost his place as Ren wriggled his hips, trying to find a more comfortable spot. "It'll be over soon, so just... take it."

Ren closed his eyes, his knuckles tight as Nayuta moved faster inside of him. It would surely begin to feel good for Nanahoshi, too, Nayuta thought - had to think, as he gave in to his basest desires, fucking Ren's hole harder. After a thought, he grabbed at Ren's straining cock, keeping in time with his thrusts, and finally Ren started making those noises that got Nayuta so worked up in the first place. Finally, he was moving against him again, bucking into the movement of his hand.

He could feel Ren clenching down around him as he thrust inside him, slamming against that sensitive spot inside. It wasn't much longer before Ren was clutching his shoulders, pulling him down against him. Ren's warm breath hitched against his bare neck, and he writhed into Nayuta's punishing rhythm. "Nayuta-kun," he moaned, "I'm going to -"

Nayuta could feel it hit before Ren made a quiet sob of release, the way his cock surged in his palm, the way his insides grew tense and tight around him. Then, he was coming, his semen firing in spurts over Nayuta's stomach.

Nayuta's head was completely blank, the heat of Ren's body too good to refuse. Holding Ren's hips still will both hands now, he pounded him harder, roughly. Ren whimpered from the over-stimulation, but Nayuta couldn't stop moving even as he hated his lack of self-control. "You feel too good, Nanahoshi," he gasped out, eyelids fluttering closed. His orgasm found him in a rush, at the end of a particularly intense thrust. He just wanted to be inside Ren, to feel him as deeply as he could, when suddenly - stars, flashing behind his eyes. Himself, groaning and shuddering, spilling his cum inside Ren's ass as he held onto him for dear life.

His heart beat painfully fast in his chest, breaths harsh as he struggled to bring himself back to a calmer state. Ren's hands slipped down from his shoulders as Nayuta moved back, and he found him completely knocked out underneath him. Ren's lips were parted with soft, exhausted breaths, thick eyelashes against his flushed cheeks. Nayuta was grateful for it, that he didn't have to look at Ren's face when the realization finally came to him.

All of the pleasure that had been so overwhelming before had since turned to ash, tasting bitter on his tongue as he silently apologized to Ren. He pulled out, wondering if Ren would remember anything that happened to him tonight. If he would remember that Nayuta fucked him - raped him while he was drugged out of his mind in detail? Would he think it was all a dream? Or would he be haunted by the nagging feeling that _something_ had happened that night he missed the GYROAXIA concert?

Nayuta knew he couldn't hide it from him. He couldn't let Ren go on wondering, never knowing the truth. He'd explain the circumstances succinctly, not to excuse his actions, but in the hopes that maybe Ren wouldn't come to despise him.

"It looks like you really enjoyed your present." The voice of the man that he'd nearly forgotten was there watching the whole thing.

Nayuta turned around, leveling a red-hot glare at Mashu. It was all his fault, but Nayuta couldn't muster any more hatred for him. It would come eventually, but now he could only blame himself for ending up in this situation in the first place.

With the press of a few buttons on his phone, Mashu turned the screen toward him, displaying the notification that the offending video had been deleted. "I'll keep up my end of the bargain. You know I'm good for it."

Nayuta didn't feel any relief. His voice was low, ragged with the sharp barbs of his inner thoughts. "Get the fuck out of here before I lose it."

A smart man, Mashu knew not to take his chances after those words. He hardly even smiled, though Nayuta knew the bastard had to be yukking it up inside, and left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him. Leaving Nayuta alone with Ren. Alone with his crime.

Carefully, Nayuta began to clean up the scene. Ren's dirtied body, his cum dripping out of him. He cleaned up himself, too, and waited for Ren to regain consciousness.

In that horrible silence, Nayuta realized the humiliating truth. That he didn't just hope for Ren not to despise him for what he'd done when he awoke. That more than anything, he wanted Ren to take him in his arms and tell him everything was okay, that he forgave him.

What a bastard he was.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I have a discord server (18+ only!) for AAside's more questionable ships and content. Check out our server carrd at aasideaanonserverDOTcarrdDOTco (change DOT to .) for more details!


End file.
